Only Us
by potatoes-are-not-for-sex
Summary: Phil doesn't know if it's just because he's tired or the warm room is warm and clouding his thoughts, but Dan has never looked more beautiful, or more out of reach. amazingphil x danisnotonfire fluffy fic inspired from boring university lectures, please review :)
1. Chapter 1

It's only thirty minutes into the first lecture of the vlog conference when Dan notices Phil leaning towards him, ever so slightly. Each time Phil notices he is falling sideways, Dan watches as he seems to correct himself and sit upright again. His battle to stay awake against the dull drones of the lecturer and the muggy room are kind of adorable, he yawns almost every minute, and before long Dan realizes he is doing the same. It's been a very long day..

Phil glances up and, seeing him staring, raises his eyebrows questioningly. Not wanting to disturb the class, Dan swiftly leans over and whispers, with his mouth an inch from Phil's ear, 'Are you going okay?'.

Phil flinches backwards, his face bright red, possibly a result of tired confusion or something and makes small shaking motions with his head, but he's so jumpy Dan can hardly tell whether he means yes or no. He watches as Phil brings his hands up to flatten his hair, as he always does when he nervous, and can't help but wonder what might have gotten him so bright blue eyes are as warm as always, but there is a hint of emotion disguised in their depths that Dan can't place, something new?

He smiles as kindly as he can at his best friend, wishing he knew how he could help out.

* * *

He knows that it's important to pay attention to every lecture, and he knows that he should be grateful for this opportunity to learn from some of the most famous vloggers around the world, but he can't seem to draw his eyes away from the boy next to him.

He has always known that Dan is attractive, gorgeous even, with those beautifully compelling brown eyes, stunning features and heart-breaking smile, but here, in the back row of the dark lecture theatre, Phil can't help but wonder if he should just tell his best friend that he's in love with him. Some part of his brain knows that this is just his exhausted brain making excuses and idiotic plans, but the rest of his brains very much wants to give into the urge to lean forward into the inviting arms next to him and kiss those delectable lips softly and quietly, so no one even noticed what was happening in the seats behind them.

Wow. Phil shook his head, hard. He needed to stop thinking these things, it was not fair to Dan to be imagining him in such ways, especially when he knew that what he dreamt of, what he imagined in his wildest fantasies late at night, never had even the smallest possibility of coming true.

With a sigh, he smiles back at Dan; he should be glad to have such a brilliant friend, even if this friend doesn't realize how much their playful banter and flirtatious games in lectures mean to him. But seeing as they are both so tired..

He gestures at Dan, inquiring if he can rest his head on him. Dan nods and smiles, leaning slightly to the right so that Phil can better rest his head down. Dan smells like warm and.. lavender?

Phil smiles to himself, he had almost forgotten Dan's comically extensive range of fragrant shampoo, it was almost funny how.. And before he realized it, he was fast asleep on his best friends shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

It's an hour and a half later that the lecture finishes and PJ and Chris make their way from the front row (PJ never really understood why Chris insisted on sitting there, but he wasn't going to sit next to anyone else) to pick up Dan and Phil before heading out to the lunch. However the sight before their eyes when they reach the back row is anything but what they're expecting.

Phil is slumped forwards onto the small desk of Dan's chair, his head lying on folded arms. Dan is also leaning over, his head resting over Phil's back and his arm lying across the back of Phil's neck, his face tranquil and mouth slightly open.

Giggling with semi-formed plans to decorate their faces with permanent marker, PJ and Chris resigned to just leaving a note explaining that they were going to lunch and where to meet them, before exiting the room, leaving Dan and Phil as the only people left inside.

It's another half hour before either of them rouse and it's Phil who first wakes up, with a sudden jolt, as if from a bad dream. Surprised by the heavy weight on his back, he decides not to move, his mind still hazy from sleep and unable to draw any logical conclusions as to what might be weighing him down. Blinking thoroughly, he pulls one hand from underneath his head and twists it up and backwards, feeling his way cautiously. His fingers graze the soft skin of Dan's cheek and his hand jumps back from the warmth.

A face. Okay.

It takes a seemingly ridiculous length of time for him to realise that the most likely person for this face to belong to would be Dan, and only then does he remember resting his head against him at some earlier stage of the day. His hand ventures upwards again, but this time is met by the warm moistness of Dan's mouth and he sits up suddenly in shock, flinging Dan backwards into his chair at the same time, wiping his fingers against his shirt.

Dan appears to have also woken up.

"Was there something in my mouth?" His voice is hoarse from sleep and his tongue is sticking out. He tries to look down at it and Phil giggles as he almost goes cross-eyed.

"No, you must have just been dreaming." Stretching out his arms and rolling his neck to work out the kink that has formed there, Phil looks around the room a little confused.

"Where is everyone?" Dan picks up the scrap of paper that had been placed on the desk next to where they'd been sleeping and read it aloud-

_Gone back to the hotel for lunch sleepy heads  
See you there or at the pool _

_Love from  
Your secret admirers_

Phil grabs the note from him, "That's PJ's handwriting isn't it?" Dan nods in agreement.

"We must have slept through the end of the lecture, damn jetlag!" He shakes his fist at the ceiling, scrunching up his face. Phil tries not to smile helplessly at Dan's antics but he can't help himself. He feels a sudden surge of emotion as he casts his mind back to the thoughts that had plagued him earlier, the ones he'd blamed on his sleepy mind. Gazing up into Dan's eyes now, he realizes that those feelings are still very much present; he still feels that same urge to lean forwards and-

Phil twists his head away abruptly, forcing the thought from his mind. What is wrong with him? Where have all these mad impulses come from all of a sudden? He runs a hand through his long hair, not realizing Dan is watching him with a concerned expression.

"Is something wrong?" The concern and affection is unmistakable in the younger boy's voice and Phil has to force himself not to turn and make eye contract with him, out of fear of listening to the damning ideas his mind is relentlessly presenting.

"No, nothing at all! Just thinking about... stuff."

Dan chuckles, "Well, that's enlightening!" He yawns sleepily and rubs at his eyes. "It's been years since I've fallen asleep in the middle of class, I thought those days were far behind me!"

He looks over to Phil, who still appears to be preoccupied, lost in his thoughts. Not wanting to voice his concern again, in fear of offending him, Dan instead suggests that they go and join the others at the lunch. Phil looks even more dejected and Dan is getting seriously concerned, but before he can add anything, Phil turns around and asks, in a small voice, "Maybe we could just stay here for a bit?"

It's a long shot, but he can't bear the thought of going back to join the throng of eclectic vloggers, only to watch Dan disappear amongst the conversation and crowds. He doesn't even know what he plans to do if Dan says yes, but (fortunately?) he is saved from that.

"Nah, lets go to lunch, I'm starving!" Usually lion-roaring imitations are just the thing to get Phil back to his normal self, but Dan can see that Phil's smile is forced and his laugh is just a little too loud. He makes no comment however- a smile is better than nothing, and is glad to see his expression appear to slide comfortably into a genuinely warm grin when he slings an arm across Phil's shoulders as the two boys exit the building.

* * *

_Hello! Sorry it's been so long, I have been away for a week and unable to upload but I'm back now, with lots of shiny new chapters for all my fic to be uploaded over the next two days! Thank you to Sasaphrinascream, Val and NeverlandNat for reviewing the first chapter, it's thanks to you guys that I even considered writing a second part! *epic virtual hugs* See you all soon :D _


End file.
